Written in the Stars
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 3-2 Portal Charm | items = Depending on mission completion, 3 Rusty Daggers see below | repeatable = Yes | parent = | children = | previous = To Each His Own Right | next = A New Journey | cutscenes = }} }} Walkthrough Accept the Mission *Trading 1 crystal to a Windurstian Conquest Overseer will unlock this mission after completing the previous mission. *This mission may be skipped by turning in a total of 3 crystals since gaining rank 3; however, if this mission is skipped, you will not obtain the Portal Charm. For this reason, if you are soloing missions, it is recommended that you not skip this mission. *Accept the Mission from the Gate Guard and then go to Heavens Tower. *Head up to the second floor and talk to Zubaba to get a necessary Charm of Light. **''Optional:'' The Windurst Gate Guards, the NPCs around them, Kupipi, and most NPCs on the upper floor of Heavens Tower will comment on the mission. Reach the Gate of Light *Your objective is to reach the "Gate of Light" located at (west side, north room) via The Three Mage Gate *Sources of Sneak (Status Effect) and Invisible (Status Effect) will be required past the gate to avoid the high level monsters along the route. *Gather a group that includes a Black Mage, White Mage, and Red Mage. **Someone that has done this Mission before and has obtained the Portal Charm can open the gate solo. **You could also flag or complete Toraimarai Turmoil (gives you access to Toraimarai Canal which connects to Inner Horutoto Ruins) to completely solo this. *Head out to the entrance to Lily Tower in . *Go to the small room at ( ) and through the Cracked Wall on the north side of the room. **Entering the Cracked Wall at ( ) is safer, but either way Invisible (Status Effect) is recommended. *Make your way to ( ) and go through the Magical Gate of Horutoto there. *Continue straight west to a Cracked Door at ( ) and go through to the next area. *Follow the path to the large room at ( ). You'll find the Sealed Portal on the north side of the room. In front of this door are 3 circles on the floor - a whitish one, blackish one, and reddish one. This is the Three Mage Gate. *To open the gate have your Black Mage stand on the dark circle, White Mage on the light one, and Red Mage on the reddish one. They will begin to glow and the door will open. If you brought someone who has the Portal Charm, they just need to click on the door to open it. *Everyone needs to head through quickly - when the door closes, that's it. It cannot be re-opened from the inside. *Follow this passage a few steps to a round room with two hallways - one to the north-east, and one to the north-west. It doesn't matter which one you take - they'll both lead to the same place. They look like dead ends, but they're just false walls. Walk right through the wall at the end of the tunnel to find yourself in a room full of Wendigos and Battle Bats. This is Rose Tower, Map 2. via Toraimarai Canal *There is a Survival Guide at ( ) near the zone line to Horutoto Ruins. If you have previously activated it the trip to Rose Tower, Map 2 in Inner Horutoto Ruins takes mere seconds. *If you have started the quest Toraimarai Turmoil, you can enter Toraimarai Canal from Windurst Walls and go behind the gate that way. You will need Sneak the entire route. **Enter Toraimarai Canal from the Priming Gate at . **Follow the path and take the west path from the fork at ( ). Head down the stairs into the water at ( ) and continue west. **Turn north, then west at ( ) to reach Map 1 of Toraimarai Canal. **Turn north at ( ), then continue West until the path forks. **Turn south, go up the stairs at ( ) to reach dry ground and then head north. **Cross the small footbridge to reach the eastern side of the dry ground, then follow the path until it leads you to Inner Horutoto Ruins at ( ). The Survival Guide is nearby at ( ) so be sure to activate it. *You should now be in Rose Tower, Map 2, behind the Three Mage Gate. At the Gate of Light *Once inside Rose Tower, Map 2, head over to the small room in ( ) (west side, north room) and click on the Gate of Light for a cutscene. *You can now safely warp home or return via one of a few options: **You can get back to the Three Mage Gate by walking into the glowing light on the platform in the east room at . From here you can make your way back through the ruins the same way you came. **You can also head into Toraimarai Canal. If you follow the hallway there will be a Grounds Tome and a Survival Guide to help you return to Windurst. Finishing Up *Return to Heavens Tower and talk to Zubaba again. *At this stage, your mission is completed BUT you will NOT get your Portal Charm. You must obtain a Rolanberry and trade it to Kupipi to receive it. **If you traded a Rolanberry to Kupipi earlier, she will not give you the Portal Charm until now. Rusty Daggers *This mission has an alternate objective depending on your mission completion state. If you are repeating this mission or have completed The Final Seal after skipping this mission, Zubaba will instead ask for 3 Rusty Daggers as proof of her request to "clean up some vermin" beyond the Three Mage Gate. **Zubaba will accept Rusty Daggers bought at the Auction House **Rusty Daggers drop from club-wielding Wendigo in Rose Tower, Map 2 at , the large chamber adjacent to the "Gate of Light." See above on how to reach them. ** Caster-type Wendigo in the same area drop Test Answers used for Making the Grade, a quest that rewards a scroll of Aspir. *Trade the Rusty Daggers to Zubaba to complete the objective. *If you have not previously done so, trade a Rolanberry to Kupipi to receive your Portal Charm **An easy place to acquire a Rolanberry is Duty Free in Port Jeuno or M&P's Market in Upper Jeuno for 120 gil.